


Pizza Delivery

by Althecynth



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Descriptive body appreciation, It started with my craving for Pizza, M/M, Oblivious Eggsy Unwin, Oc's POV, Pizza for Dinner!, Possessive Harry, Rated for a few Explicit words, This could be continued with different OC POVs, don't mess with him, hints of sexual interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althecynth/pseuds/Althecynth
Summary: Liam didn't like the fact that he had to take over his sick- NOT - friend's shift tonight. And it had to be a Friday among all days. His latest delivery is to an address in Saville Row. He thought it was just a normal purchase. He wasn't prepared with who this customer was, however.





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This just came into my head and I can't retrace why? Not that I regret writing this down and all. If you like the idea of this form of plot with random OCs with their POV of our darlings, then I'm all for it. Something new in the fandom and I'm working on other fics that might come out soon. So stay tuned!

It was a Friday night and Liam knew for a fact that some people consider it as a night to get wasted, have fun, and let whatever happen. He would have enjoyed it himself if he wasn’t assigned to take today’s shift. But Jacob, sucker that he is, had to call in sick when in fact he was getting ready for a date with that girl he met in the public library.  Now he’s demanded to cover for him lest his paycheck gets injured. The money ain’t that good but it’s enough to make ends meet.

It was annoying although it wasn’t surprising either. Liam was still considered a newbie despite himself passing his tenureship after 6 months since he’s the one with the least of experience. Even if he did prove himself useful with delivering orders on time and smoothly, it was all favoritism in this place. Perhaps everywhere was.

“Liam, you’ve an order to deliver!” He heard Ronald, the head chef for today, call out from the kitchen.

“Alright. Where to?”

Ronald peered into a scrap of paper on his less powdery hand. “Saville Row, house at the end of the street.”

“That’s a pretty fancy place. Whose order?” He took the paper and read the scribbled letters. He’s heard of that street before. A decent neighborhood with well-to-do people living there.  He carries orders to many places with many people, whether they’re rude or not or worse, but the store doesn’t really have customers from Saville Row. Best make a good impression, then.

“A Mr. Gary Hart? He’s expecting it in 20 minutes.” No biggy. It wasn’t that far and he was good with detours.

Liam grabbed for his helmet and carefully lifted 2 large boxes of the freshly baked pizza tied together to his side until he was out the door and starting up the motorbike by the car park. The store wasn’t too crowded but there were many people than compared to the past few days, nonetheless.

By the time he reached the main road, it was jammed with the loud blares of horns and bright headlights, packed with vehicles all over. So much for 20 minutes.

Friday indeed.

It’s been 27 minutes and he’s made it to the address. He didn’t expect to be this late. They’ll surely ask for a refund if that’s the case and report him to Ronald. He just hopes that they don’t flip over for this.

Looking around, Liam can see the pathway had lamp-posts arranged which lit up the dark ground, a warmth atmosphere on sail. It took him a moment to admire the place before getting back to the order at hand.

Like what the paper said, the house of Mr. Gary Hart was at the end of the street. And it was definitely a lovely house. The terrace loomed above, white curtains drifting behind the outside form of the windows while the front door looked tightly shut with nothing but the side lights on. Liam couldn’t tell if there was somebody home or not. It was too quiet.

He willed a knock and waited. No response.

Did he get the wrong address? Liam had to double check on the sheet to make sure he wasn’t mistaken, finding that this was exact it. He waited for another 5 minutes and still no one. He was soon getting under the assumption that the order made was a prank and decided to leave but he didn’t think he’d want to risk that. All his effort in getting here for nothing will be a stab to his pride. Ronald will not be happy if his masterpieces go to waste, either.

He was thinking of giving up just then until he heard the door swing open.

“I’m terribly sorry for keeping you waiting!”

Liam turned in time to meet a young, handsome man. He had light brown hair which was sticking out in different places, flushed cheeks, strong yet very impressive jawline and the most fascinating grey eyes he's ever seen which turn green and sometimes blue depending on the angle of the lighting.  

This man was beautiful and this caught Liam at a loss of words.

“Err… Uh… N-No! Everything’s fine. Uhm… Mr. Gary Hart?”  Even with a simple smile, this guy looked attractive.

“That’s me, yeah.”

Almost forgetting why he was there in the first place, Liam brought the box of pizzas forward, albeit a bit hastily. “Here’s your order. And… I wasn’t waiting too long. Was actually caught up in traffic.”

“Not surprised. Pretty lively at this time of the day anyway. And don't worry yourself about being late, I'll pay in full. Who knows how many times I've been in the same situation as you. Still, I feel bad. The weather right now is rather chilly, you know.”

“I’m alright. Really, I am.”

Mr. Gary didn’t look that convinced but went with it. He stepped forward, causing Liam to hold his breath at the fresh minty scent on him and stare at how broad his shoulders were all the way from the man’s lovely mole on his neck to his pink lips. Those look perfect for a certain activity in mind. And they even look like it recently sucked – Stop!

Liam mentally slapped himself when he felt the gentle brush of their fingers, a sharp shiver starting to run down his spine. He watched Mr. Gary take a peek inside the box, while he took his own _peek_ on the specimen before him, failing to notice a golden band wrapped on a finger on the man’s right hand. Liam’s not gay per se, but he admits some guys can be too hot just for girls to fawn over and Mr. Gary was part of that list.

He’s glad he took Jacob’s shift.

Looking satisfied, Mr. Gary fetched for his wallet in his tracker pants – which was not doing any favors in masking the firmness of his thighs, by the way – but paused at the sound of another person from behind. Liam saw a taller man in a red robe approach them. While he looked older, Liam can see that he was also as devastatingly handsome as Mr. Gary. His dark hair had a few white strands however that and his wrinkles did nothing but add to his good looks. Liam also tried his best not to look curious or at least intimidated at the eyepatch on his left temple. Eyepatches can really do wonders to people, after all.

“Has the order come in?” He asked, voice suave and sophisticated.

“Sure did. Hawaiian pizza and the Monster Cheesy Pepperoni combo. Just going to pay now. You take credit card payments, yeah?” Realising Liam was being addressed, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Mr. Gary watching him expectantly.

“Oh. Yes, Sir.” He tried not to flinch at the second time his hands were in contact with the other man’s when he was handed out a black credit card – bloody hell – and cautiously swiped it on his card reader until the payment was accepted and a receipt was produced. “Thank you.” Liam said when he returned the expensive card.

“Don’t mention it. Thanks for holding up for a while. I’m going to set this up now. Cheers!”

Liam was about to say something but faltered when Mr. Gary walked back inside. He can’t feel too upset though since he got the chance to check out his round arse.

_Damn. He is hot._

He seemed to be limping a little, though -

“Well, then.” The voice of the older man rang in his ears and Liam looked up. “I suppose we call it a night. Your boss will want you sooner or later for more orders. It is a Friday after all. But thank you very much for standing by. We had some things that had to be taken cared of earlier. It couldn’t wait.”

Liam nodded. “You’re welcome, Mister…?”

“Oh. Forgive me. Harry Hart.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Hart.” Liam restated. “Hope you and you’re son like the pizza. It’s not every day we get customers around this part of town.” Whatever he said somehow made Mr. Hart pause and Liam wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“You’ve misunderstood, Liam.” He said calmly, reading his name tag. “Gary is anything but my son.”

Liam didn’t want the awkwardness to stay longer so he jumped to correcting himself. “Oh. My bad! How are you related?” He wanted to gut himself for following up his apology for a personal question. Wait a go.

Without missing a bit, Mr. Hart replied. “He’s my husband.”

Oh?

Oh.

_Oh…_

It took 3 blinks for Liam to conclude that it was his queue to leave. “Right… Uhm… Alright. I’ve nothing against gay people or anything so I’m cool with that.” He slowly stepped back, feeling his keys jiggling inside his jacket. “See you, Mr. Hart.”

Before Liam made a full turn to face his motorbike, Mr. Hart called out.

“And, Liam? Though the meal will be delicious, I want to warn you that the next time I see you ogle on _my boy_ ** _,_** it will be more than your job at stake. Have a good evening.”

With a quick nod once more, Liam tried – yet tragically failed – to pretend he’s not running away.

He’ll kill Jacob first before anything happens to him.


End file.
